marvelfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
内战（事件）
历史 背景和过程 斯坦福事件 增长的紧张 反注册派 美国队长拒绝领导队伍去逮捕强硬的英雄。他认为英雄需要在直接的政府控制之上，因为他认为当政治家能控制英雄，他们也可以决定谁是反派。 亲注册派 另一方面，钢铁侠认为 记者 最终战斗 队长 显著的参与者 Confirmed proponents of registration Registered heroes and villains: S.H.I.E.L.D. Forces Enforcers *黑寡妇(Natasha Romanoff) *Doc Samson *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Mister Fantastic *Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Phone Ranger *She-Hulk *Tigra *Thor Clone (Ragnarok) *Wasp *Skrull Yellowjacket (Criti Noll) *Wonder Man *Bishop *Micromax(representing the British government) *Sabra(representing the Israeli government) *Penance (previously Speedball, registered) *Songbird *Great Lakes Champions *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *Hellcat *Thor Girl *Two-Gun Kid *Araña *John Jameson *Stature(formerly opposed the act as a Young Avenger) *Nighthawk(formerly opposed the act as a Secret Avenger) *Director Maria Hill *Dum Dum Dugan *Agent 13 *Agent Whitman *Gabe Jones *Cape-Killers *Superhuman Restraint Unit *死侍 *Blade *Heroes for Hire *Thunderbolts *Noh-Varr(mind-controlled) Detained and recruited heroes and villains Major government supporters: Major civilian supporters: *Ajaxis *Aqueduct *Blacklash(no known connection to Marc Scarlotti) *Bloodstrike *Batroc *The Beetles ** Joaquim Robichaux ** Elizabeth Vaughn ** Gary Quinn *Boomerang *Bullseye *Bushmaster *Death Adder *Doctor Octopus *Eel *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Iron Maiden *Jack O'Lantern *Jester (Jonathan Powers) *Killer Shrike *King Cobra *Lady Deathstrike *Machete *Mongoose *Overmind *Ox *Porcupine(unnamed wearer of a duplicate of the original's suit) *Primus *Quicksand *Rattler *Red Ronin *Scarecrow *Silk Fever *Slyde *Smiling Tiger *Snake Marston *Taskmaster *Tatterdemalion *Texas Twister *Unicorn *Venom (MacDonald Gargan) *Vermin *Whiplash(no known connection to Marc Scarlotti) *Whirlwind *Zaran *Psionex *U-Foes *Wrecking Crew *Vantage *Henry Peter Gyrich *Val Cooper *Happy Hogan *J. Jonah Jameson *Miriam Sharpe *Sprite Opponents of registration The Secret Avengers: Detained heroes and villains Unregistered heroes and villains: *Arachne (formerly upheld the act) *Cable *Luke Cage *美国队长 *Colossus *Cyclops *Havok *Diamondback *Black Panther *Storm *Cloak (detained) *Dagger (detained) *Spider-Woman (detained) *Daredevil *Iron Fist (Daredevil) (detained) *Falcon *金刚狼 *Goliath (deceased) *Jane Foster *Nick Fury *Hercules *Night Nurse *Young Avengers (Wiccan (detained), Stature (later registered)) *Ultra Girl *Triathlon *Living Lightning *Invisible Woman (formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four) *Human Torch (formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four) *Silhouette (Silhouette Chord) *Firebird *Machine Man *Monica Rambeau *蜘蛛侠(Peter Parker) (formerly supported the act) *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Stingray *Battlestar *Coldblood *Jack Flag *Ghost Rider *Gladiatrix and her resistance cell *Lightbright *Living Mummy *Network *Prodigy (Richard Gilmore) *Prowler *Shroud *Solo *Speedball (found alive, registered change into Penance) *Typeface *Digitek *Lectronn *Silverclaw *Debrii *Firestar (retired) *Jessica Jones (relocated to Canada) *Punisher *Magneto *Quicksilver *Rage *Runaways *Slapstick *Thunderclap *Timeslip *Sersi *Moon Knight (Exception due to unstable mental health) *Howard the Duck (Unrecognized existence) *Winter Soldier Registered opponents: Supervillain opponents; Major civilian opponents: *Arachne (formerly upheld the act; now a Secret Avenger) *Invisible Woman (formerly upheld the act; now a Secret Avenger) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (formerly upheld the act; now a Secret Avenger) *X-Factor Investigations *198 *Goldbug（被惩罚者杀死） *Plunderer（被惩罚者杀死） *Kingpin *Nitro *Citizens of Harlem, New York *Neil Crawford *Sally Floyd *Yancy Street Gang *Foreign opponents: *Black Bolt *Namor Casualties: Neutral parties: *600 residents of Stamford, CT *Bantam (Roberto Velasquez) (killed in a fight with Thunderclap) *Goliath (killed in a fight with Thor) *Cee of the Yancy Street Gang *Cobalt Man (Ralph Roberts) (killed at Stamford) *Coldheart (killed at Stamford) *John Fernandez (killed at Stamford) *Goldbug (killed by Punisher) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (severely wounded by anti-hero protestors) *Microbe (killed at Stamford) *Namorita (killed at Stamford) *Plunderer (killed by Punisher) *Speedfreek|Speedfreek]] (killed at Stamford) *Slyde (killed by Underworld) *Night Thrasher (seemingly killed at Stamford; revealed years later to have been pulled into the future by the Collector ) *Jester (killed by Punisher) *Jack o' Lantern (killed by Punisher) *Superhuman Restraint Unit *奇异博士 *Thing (formerly upheld the act as a member of the Fantastic Four; later relocated to France) *Ben Urich *Thena and most of the other Eternals *X-Men (publicly) *Nova (Richard Rider) *Thor en:Civil War (Event) pt-br:Guerra Civil (Evento)